


I'll see you around

by Drhair76



Series: Tumblr told me to [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky is kind of a bad boy, But only in a good way, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a nerd, Tony is lowkey in love with Bucky, but wbk, but who isnt, i hope that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Highschool: "I was waiting in the office to talk to the vice principal and this other kid walked in and sat down next to me. He asked 'what are you in for?' And I said, 'oh, they just wanted to know if it would be cool if I missed my classes to run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium. What are you in for?' And he said that he stabbed a kid with a screwdriver and I told him we lived very different lives."





	I'll see you around

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kinda into the idea of Bucky and Tony being friends so this fic was born.

While Tony absolutely loved his classes he wasn't one to squander the opportunity to leave them. So when the theater director asked him to head down to the office to ask the principal a question, he simply did what he was told. The fact that Tony already knew the answer to the question asked wasn't really important, especially if Mr. Campbell didn't know he knew.

So Tony took his time heading to the office and was a little disappointed to see that there was only one other kid in there. He stopped at the secretary's desk and fiddled with his pass. He was willing to wait for her phone call to be finished but she put her hand out expectantly.

  
"I'm just here to ask about the presentation in the auditorium on Friday." He offered when she gave him a look.

  
She nodded and penciled in down on sheet, still holding the office phone to her ear. "This isn't urgent?"  
Tony shook his head and she hummed.

"You can talk to the vice principal then." She made a shooing motion towards the seats with her fingers. "Wait over there."  
Tony obediently went over and sat down.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a teacher came into the office, followed by a boy. He looked about a year older than Tony, with light brown hair that was pulled up into a messy yet hot man bun. He was wearing all dark clothing, except his hoodie, which had a red star on the shoulder. The teacher spoke with the secretary in feverish whispers for a moment before she began writing was looked to be a behavior referral.

  
Tony winced inwardly. He definitely couldn't mistake that paper. He used to get those all the time last year before he met Rhodey, finally got his shit together and realized that getting in trouble all the time just to impress his 'friends' wasn't cool. She finished writing the referral and passed it to the boy, telling him to go sit down. Tony quickly pretended to be checking his phone as he walked by. He wasn't planning on even trying to start a conversation so he was startled by the elder's rough voice.

"So what are you in for?" Tony looked up to see the boy looking right at him with an expectant look on his face.

  
"Uh, I just had a question for the principal." Tony shrugged and it was clear that the guy wanted to know more when he tilted his head. "The theater director just wanted to make sure that it was cool I could miss my classes to do the lights and sound for the presentation."

  
The guy seemed to perk up with a slight smile. "Do you know my girlfriend?"

  
Tony was weirdly disappointed that he had a girlfriend. "What's her name?"

  
"Natasha."

  
Tony nodded. "Oh yeah. She's really good. And scary." He added and the guy smiled proudly.

Natasha was one of the dancers that was performing on Friday and Tony wasn't completely sure but she could quite possibly kill him seven different ways with looks alone. And if this guy was dating her then he must be the infamous Bucky Barnes that Tony keeps hearing about. He's known widely around school for being smooth with ladies and gentlemen alike, so it was big news when Natasha managed to 'tie him down'.

"What are you in for?" Tony asked, unconsciously leaning forward in interest.

  
Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well. I might have stabbed a kid with a screwdriver."

Now, Tony has heard of a lot.  
He's seen people breaking school property, fights start over burritos, and people getting busted for dealing drugs in their knitting class. But he's _never_ heard that one before.

"Okay, now you have to tell me the story."

  
Bucky chuckled and tilted his head slightly. "Okay. I was in my shop class and one of my best friends, Steve, was building a birdhouse for his mom."

  
"Uh huh."

Tony knew of Steve Rogers. He was the guy his dad never shut up about. Steve was on student council, in key club and played football while also keeping his grades up in all his classes. Tony never had a problem in his classes but since his dad played football in high school that's all he wanted Tony to do.

Never mind the fact that he was in all APs, helped the IT guy at their school for extra credit and was captain of the Robotics club.

"And this kid named Skull just came in and destroyed it. So I stabbed him with my screwdriver." Bucky finished with a shrug.

  
Tony wrinkled his nose. "Fucking Skull."

While Tony might not be the biggest fan of Steve, Skull was the worst person Tony's ever met. His nickname was Red Skull because he sells his crazy drug around that makes you flip your fucking lid. He got caught and went to juvie for seven months, came back and immediately started selling it again.

He was also anti semitic which made Tony want to punch him in the throat.

  
"Yeah." Bucky agreed. "I know."

  
"I'm kinda glad that you stabbed him." Tony admitted with a smirk and Bucky laughed, which make Tony's face flush.

  
"Me too Tony, me too."

They talked for a little while longer about their friends and classes. Tony learned that Natasha wasn't constantly planning everyone's demise, just some people. And Bucky learned that Tony was actually pretty funny and had a lot of dirt on their schoolmates.

They were interrupted by the Principal calling Bucky's name. "James Barnes?"

  
James sighed and stood. "Gotta go Tony. But I'll see you around."

  
Tony smiled. "Yeah, see you around Bucky."

  
Tony didn't expect to walk away from the office with anything other than the information he needed, but Tony was glad to have a new friend.

And who knows? Maybe Tony really _would_ see him around. 


End file.
